Bella, lui et elle
by Chlo879
Summary: je ne suis pas douée pour les résumé, mais mon histoire vos vraiment le coup. C'est l'histoire de bella demi-vampire et demi-humaine qui arrive a Forks pour sauvée une fille battue par son père . A forks elle vas également faire de nombreuse rencontre


Je tiens à préciser que tout les personnages appartienne a Stephenie Meyer. J'ai seulement changé leur physique et changer leur histoire.

C'est l'une des première fiction que j'écris alors s-il vous plais ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement :)) !

Je tiens a préciser que cette fiction est basée sur les film et non les livre.

Dans le film les demi-vampire-humain atteigne la maturité a 7 ans, mais au fur et a mesure vous comprendrais pourquoi ça a était plus rapide pour bella.

CHAPITRE 1

Je fini enfin par m'endormir après plusieurs jour a marcher sans repos . J'avais décider de quitter Seattle, sa faisais des siècle que j'y vivais sans que personne ne me vois, je protégeais les foyer, les enfant battus de leur parent. Dans le pays tout entier on m'appelais la « fée battue » sans savoir que c'était moi. Les enfants m'adorais et moi je les protégeais, mais voilà m'a vie a Seattle était finis et j'allais dans une toutes petite ville appeler Forks, et même si on me connais dans cette ville, je reste qu'un mite et je compte bien montrer que j'existe, sans jamais me montrer. Je m'était endormis dans un des seul motel de cette ville en attendant de trouver ou vivre. J'avais un somme considérable sur un compte en banque, l'argent n'était pas un problème, c'était l'avantage d'avoir plus de 500 ans. J'étais différente des autre vampire, j'avais une peau qui bronzais et qui ne brillais pas au soleil. J'avais les yeux vairon un couleur rouge ( comme les vampire ), et un marron (comme ceux de ma mère). J'avais toujours était rejeté par les clans, et j'avais finis par les méprisés. Je pouvais pour du sang ou me nourrir comme les humain, j'ai décidée d'adopter la nourriture humaine pour ne jamais craquer devant le sang humain. Je dormais aussi mais pas autant que les humain... Enfin bref, j'étaie arrivée a Forks un trous perdus parce que j'avais entendus parler d'un homme qui frappais sa fille.

Quand je me réveilla enfin le jour était déjà levé. Ce matin je devais m'acheter de nouveau vêtement les mien était plein de boue d'avoir marché dans le foret. Je pris donc une douche, me mis une lentille de couleurs marron pour cacher mon œil rouge et partie m'acheter de nouveaux vêtement a la boutique la plus proche. C'était une boutique d'habit militaire, bon je me débrouillerais avec... Je pris donc le pantalon typique avec la grosse ceinture ( plein de poche partout pratique), je décida de garder mon débardeur noir et pris un veste parce qu'il faisait assez froid ici (je pris aussi des sous-vêtement pour au moins un mois tranquille, mais pas besoin de le préciser). Se serais donc mes vêtement pour quelque temps...

Une fois mes course faite je partie payer le motel pour une semaine de plus et décida d'explorer les bois. En marchant dans la rue les gens se retournais sur moi, peut-être n'avaient t-ils pas l'habitude de voir des jeunes fille de 17 ou 18 ans habillé comme sa ou tous simplement pas l'habitude de voir des visiteurs. Dans moins de deux jours tous le monde serais au courant de mon existence... Arriver au bois je fus stupéfaite, c'était magnifique, la mousse sur les troncs d'arbre était plus vert que jamais. Je m'y balada pendant plusieurs heure, en croisant une ourse et ces oursons, qui m'adressa un bonjours (par la penser), je fus encore plus heureuse quand je croisa un loup, pendant presque 10 ans les loup-garous m'avais intégrer a leurs clan.

Maintenant, je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'ai commencer a marcher a vitesse humain, mais j'arrive sur une plage, le vent me foute le visage et c'est assez désagréable, mais je continus a marcher après tous je n'est rien d'autre a faire. Après avoir fait se qui me semble être la moitié de la plage, je croise un groupe de garçon torse nus avec des tatouage et le peau foncer. Je comprend tout de suite que se sont des loup-garous, je décide de ne pas me faire remarquer, baisse la tête et avance sans leur accorder un seule regarde. Je sens qu'ils m'observent, mais ils ne peuvent pas deviner, j'ai le peau bronzer, les yeux marron... Non ils ne me soupçonne pas. En rentrant je décide de passer par un autre chemin dans la foret pour la continuer a la découvrir. Je marche pendant environ 30 minutes quand je me rend compte que les animaux sont moins présent ici, ils semblent avoir peur de venir ici, je le sens. Mais pourquoi ? J'essaie d'utiliser l'un de mes nombreux pourvoir surnaturel pour voir se qu'il se passe, et je remarque enfin qu'une maison se trouve pas loin d'ici, ceci explique cela … Mais elle semble vide, sûrement une maison de vacances, je veut y voir plus claire. Je m'approche en courant ( vitesse vampirique ) j'arrive en quelque seconde , elle devait être a une centaine de mètre de où je me trouvais. La maison est magnifique, des fenêtre et des vitres partout, la dominance de la couleur bois et du noir... C'est juste magnifique. Je fais le tour de la maison, et aperçois un piano a travers une vitre une est magnifique. Tout dans cette maison est magnifique , mais … elle semble froide, peu accueillante, très peu de meuble remplisse le vide des pièce, ça contraste merveilleusement avec la luminosité de la pièce. Puis je vis du mouvement, MERDE, un voiture vien se garer. Ils sont 7 , et semblent m'avoir tous vue, je décide de partir a toute vitesse, ils penserons sûrement a une hallucination.

La nuit tombe enfin, je vais pourvoir rechercher la jeune fille pour laquelle j'étaie venus ici. Après plusieurs heure d'utilisation intensive de mes don, je trouve enfin sa maison, tous semble calme il faudra que je les observe pendant quelque jours pour apprendre leurs habitude. Je m'approche le plus lentement et discrètement possible de la boite aux lettre pour lire leur nom de famille : « Stanley ».

J'en ai assez appris pour aujourd'hui, je rentre au motel pour pas éveiller trop de soupçons. Je reste donc toute seule a tournée dans la chambre pendant plus de 2 heures et repars donc à 5 heure du matin, pour retourner observer les Stanley, et j'apprends que le père de famille par à 5h30 du matin pour travailler , que le fille se lève a 6 heure pour allez au lycée, elle est fille unique et a les cuisse et le dos couvert de bleu, sa mère semble partie, ou peut être qu'elle non plus n'en a pas. Tous sa me rappelle moi quand mon père, vampire, me frappais de toute ces force pour me laisser a chaque fois pour morte. J'eus mare d'attendre et pris la décision de l'observer à la sortie du lycée, cacher dans les bois là où on pouvais pas me voir. J'étais là attendre depuis plus d'1 heure quand enfin je la vis sortir entourer de nombreux amis, elle semble sociable, c'est bien. Mais j'ai la curieuse impression d'être observer, c'est impossible, je suis en hors de porter de vue des humain et pourtant quand je regarde autour de moi je vois un garçon qui me regarde. Il a les yeux couleur miel, les cheveux cuivré avec 1 mèche rebelle qui lui retombe sur le front. Mince, je le reconnais enfin, il était dans la voiture d'hier, je peu pas disparaître a nouveau il finirait par comprendre. J'aperçois derrière lui 4 autres personne avec les même yeux que lui qui m'observe avec assistance, ils était eux aussi dans la voiture, FLUTE, je n'est pas d'autre choix que la confrontation. Je vais devoir leur parler et, ou leur expliquer comment j'ai pu disparaître aussi vite la dernière fois.


End file.
